


The Worst Bit

by New_Blue_Stuff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Male Pregnancy, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crying, Drunk Sex, Happy Ending, Hidden Emotions, Homophobia Mentioned, Interventions, M/M, Regret, Requited Unrequited Love, Running Away, Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Blue_Stuff/pseuds/New_Blue_Stuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Pj have sex. Pj runs away the next morning.</p><p>Over a month later, Pj gets some unexpected news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Bit

Pj isn't sure who started kissing who first. All he knows is that Chris's lips are on his.

Finally.

It's Dan's birthday. Dan had invited a large group of people to a party. It's not his usual kind of thing but Dan wanted to do it this year. Chris and Pj had gone together, gotten drunk together. Pj's stomach had flipped every time Chris laughed, not in the vomit way either. It had been flipping for a long time. Too long.

They'd gone back to Chris's place. They'd talked on the sofa. He remembers now, he'd started it. Looking at his mouth moving for a few seconds before deciding to go for it. Expecting Chris to push him away. He'd been surprised when Chris had returned it. 

Pj still isn't used to kissing guys. He has always been attracted to them, but he has a preference for women. His sexuality comes up less. Chris was never shy about his bisexuality. Pj's never liked a kiss with a male as much as this before. Never wanted more so badly. 

He's not exactly sure why these thoughts are coming to mind. He guesses that he's still a bit insecure about his sexuality. Not many people know about it.

In fact, he doesn't think Chris knew.

_Surprise._

Pj opens his eyes for second. Just catching a glimpse of Chris's closed eye, his smooth skin. He shuts them again. Smiling at the feeling of pressured lips. Kissing Chris back, harder and harder.

The kiss becomes deeper.

Chris pushes him back against the sofa cushions. His body on top of Pj's.

Which granted is kinda where Pj has wanted it for a long time so he's not exactly going to complain.

Chris licks along his bottom lip. Pj moans loudly. 

Chris pulls away. Putting his hand over Pj's mouth.

'Ssh, I have neighbors Peej.' Chris stumbles over his words.

'Fuck your neighbors.' Pj retorts, words slow. He's dizzy but happy about it. 'Fuck me.'

Chris smirks at him, rolling his eyes. Pj reaches up and grabs his shirt. He smashes their mouths together again.

'You really fucking want this don't you?'

Pj makes a noise of agreement. Kissing him again. Chris isn't shy to return his kisses. Each noise Pj makes drives him further into want.

Chris has the suddenly realization that he doesn't really want to fuck Pj on a sofa. He pulls up quickly, nearly falling over.

'Chris?' Pj asks, frowning.

'Bedroom.' Chris orders.

Pj rushes up, he comes close to landing off the sofa in his state of intoxication.

They stumble to Chris's room. Clumsy lips pressed against skin at certain stopping points on route.

The push through Chris's bedroom door in a tangled mess. Both of them laughing for no reason.

Chris removes his own shirt. It gets stuck halfway through. Pj helps him. Kissing him afterwards. Chris paws at the bottom of Pj's shirt. Feeling the skin that resides below it. Pj unbuttons it slowly. Chris pushes it down and off his shoulders. Running his hands over Pj's body as he does so. Pj puts his hand on the back of Chris's neck and pulls him back in for another kiss. It tastes like fruit. Their tongues brush against each other.

Chris pulls his mouth away from Pj's and begins to kiss his neck. He bites against the skin. The bites are harder than he realizes. Sure to leave a mark. Pj moans again.

He can't resist this anymore. He's wanted this for a long time.

Pj begins to unbuckle Chris's belt. His drunken mind remembers he has to ask.

'Do you want this?'

Chris nods quickly. 'Yes. You?' He kisses Pj's neck again.

'Oh god yes.'

Chris grins. Pj smiles back. Pj takes a step back and almost falls into sitting on the bed. From there, he pulls down Chris's jeans. Leaving him just in his underwear. Chris throws himself on the bed next to Pj. Clumsy clashing kisses. Pj stands up, Chris removes his jeans with a bit of extra effort. Chris pulls Pj down on top of him.

Their mouths clash again. Eventually, they both regain balance. The kisses are soft and wanting.

Both of them are hard. The alcohol in their system making their vision foggy and movements lazy. Their want is still clear.

Chris pulls down Pj's underwear. Pj gasps at the exposure to colder air. Chris puts his mouth around Pj's cock. Pj gasps again. Intertwining his fingers into Chris's hair. Chris moves his mouth up and down. Pj moves his hips with the rhythm. He feels like he could see stars in the white ceiling. Chris pulls off.

'You want to be fucked?' Chris asks, his speech is slightly slurred.

'Yes.'

'Thank fuck.'

Chris leans over to his bedside table. He picks up the lube within the drawer. He applies more than he needs to his hands and puts it back down.

'Hurry up.' Pj complains. The sensation of emptiness and the need of his arousal winding him up. Chris smirks at him. He puts the lubricant where it's desired. He puts a finger into him. The look on Pj's face making him more desperate. He begins to stretch him. Pj whispers incoherent syllables. Chris strokes his prostate and he purrs beneath him. Adding to Chris's arousal. Chris adds a second finger. Scissoring Pj, stretching him further. Chris puts his other hand around Pj's cock. Leaving Pj in a pleasure induced mess. A thin layer of sweat covers him. His head rolls back against the mattress.

Chris thinks he's stretched enough.

'You ready?'

A quiet voice responds.

'Yeah.' Pj breathes out with the words.

Chris pulls his fingers out. He reaches back over for the lube. Applying it to his cock. He watches Pj. Spread out, his eyes closed, in front of him, as he pushes in. Pj cries out. Green eyes flying open. The slight pain and pleasure drives him insane.

He's wanted this for this long.

Chris gives him a second to adjust before he pulls out and pushes back in.

He repeats the motion. Again and again. Pj moves with him. Each hit of pleasure driving them further to climax.

Chris's movements become irregular. More powerful. He pushes in deeper. Hitting Pj's prostate. Moans and pants of names become frequent from the both of them. Chris bites Pj's neck. He puts his hand around Pj's exposed cock, pumping it.

Both of them feel close. Pj spills over with a hit to his prostate and a groan of Chris's name. Chris comes inside Pj a few seconds later. Falling down beside him.

Both of them drunk and exhausted. Fall asleep where they lay.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Pj is in a bed.

He can't remember which bed. But it's certainly a bed.

There's something warm at his side.

This is the exact moment, that Pj realizes he's in trouble.

His memories fly back to him. Filling his mind.

Last night, exchanged sloppy kisses. Chris.

Pj's heart bangs in his chest. Feelings of dread filling him.

He has to get out of here.

He fucked up.

He gathers his clothes. Quickly, quietly. Hating himself with every movement.

He looks back at Chris sleeping for one second.

_He would never want you._

He walks out of the bedroom. He changes in the kitchen. Quietly and quickly once more.

He leaves the apartment.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Chris opens his eyes for a second.

He remembers the last night, noticing the lack of Pj beside him.

He hears the door shut.

He feels sick.

He closes his eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Pj gets on the train. Part of him wants to go back and talk to Chris but he can't bring himself to do it. He turns off his phone, it’s not far to travel but he could do without his phone flashing up the whole journey. He goes home. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

'You okay Peej?'

'Yeah.'

'You look fucked Peej.'

Pj takes his shoes off. He puts his bag on the ground.

'What’s that on your neck?'

'What happened?'

'Nothing-'

'Seriously-'

'Nothing happened!' Pj shouts. Sophie, Louis and Jamie all glare at him. Pj runs a hand over his face. 'I'm going to bed.' He pushes past them and up the stairs. They exchange looks.

'It looks like you already have been to bed.' Sophie retorts. Pj turns and raises his eyebrows at her.

'Really?'

'Look, we're not going to push you for details-' Louis says.

'-You already have-' Pj interrupts.

'-But are you okay?'

Pj sighs.

'I just need to have a shower.'

Pj walks up the stairs again.

'You know we can talk if you need to Peej, right?'

'Yes Jamie.'

The three hear the bathroom door shut.

'What do you think that was about?' Jamie asks.

'Who knows?' Louis responds.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

It's been two weeks. Pj is starting to feel a bit happier, acting more normal. The marks on his neck have faded, no longer acting as a constant reminder. His friends have picked up on it.

The only problem is how tired he feels all the time. But he's been busy with his next project recently, he thinks it has to be down to that hard work.

He still hasn't brought himself around to talking to Chris. He figures that if Chris wants him, he'll message him.

He presses down his guilt. Laying down in his bed. Pulling his covers around him. Headphones rest over his ears. He closes his eyes.

It doesn't hurt anybody if he falls asleep remembering soft lips and gasps. Right?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Phil (10:57): Do you want to film a video in a few weeks? I haven't seen you since Dan's birthday and I have some ideas xx

Peej (11:10): Sure, I'll think of something too. When? xx

Phil (11:23) Not next Friday, the Friday afterwards. My flat any reasonable time xx

Peej (11:29) I'll be there. Just us right? xx

Phil (11:31) Dan might be there but nobody else. Why? xx

Peej (11:35) No reason. See you soon xx

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

It's been four weeks since Dan's birthday. Pj has pushed it as far down as possible in his mind.

The trip back is delving his memories back up. He walks through the train station. He gets a taxi to Dan and Phil's flat.

Phil opens the door and pulls him into a hug.

'Dan's at work so it's just the two of us.'

'That makes it sound like we're going to hook up Phil.'

Phil smirks at him.

'Not even a quickie?'

'Get away from me you dirty man.' Pj jokes, swatting at him.

They walk into the apartment laughing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

'I decided I want to do a question thing, but getting the questions off this website. We're going to try and see if we can guess each other's answers.' Pj squints at him. Both of them sitting on the same sofa.

'So we'll do that today and you can come to mine to film my one?' Pj asks. Phil nods quickly.

'Of course. I've not seen everyone in...'

'It's been a few months. They're all doing fine.'

'How are you doing Peej?' Phil questions, innocent smile on his face.

Pj hesitates before answering.

'Fine. I'm fine.'

'You sure?' Phil frowns at him. Pj fakes a smile.

'Yeah.'

'Okay then...shall we start recording?'

Pj smiles and nods. Phil stands up, he turns on the necessary lighting and the camera. He double checks that they are recording audio, having learnt that lesson the hard way. Finally, he collects his laptop. Opening up a document.

'Is that all the questions?' Pj asks.

'Yeah, there's about fifty so I can cut out the more boring ones.' Phil looks up to the left. 'And some of the more interesting ones.'

'So this is essentially just us being us but you're recording it?'

Phil nods dramatically and Pj snorts.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

'What is your favourite colour?' Phil turns around to look at Pj. 'I'm guessing green.'

Pj smiles at him. 'Correct Phillip. You may keep your limbs. I'm guessing blue...or maybe brown if you're going to talk about Dan's eyes.'

Phil rolls his eyes.

'Blue. It's blue.'

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'What's the best rumor you both know?'

'Hey Phil.'

'Yeah Peej.'

'Did you know that Dan and Phil are actually dating?'

'No way.'

' _I know_.'

They both laugh.

Phil grimaces. 'I guess the best rumor I know is about Chris, but that's true.'

Pj's heart skips a beat.

'What did Chris do?'

Phil turns around, mouth hanging open and looks at Pj.

'Did nobody tell you?'

'....No.'

'Apparently he was upset a couple weeks ago, I don't know why. He went out with a friend, and when they were out, this guy kept hitting on her and being creepy. They decided to go home. And this guy followed them. This guy tried to push his friend over. Chris lost it, I guess he let out a load of stuff. He like beat this guy. He had to go to hospital.'

After in taking shock from the story, he realizes that a couple of weeks ago, lines up with events. Chris was upset because of Pj.

'Shit.'

'Yeah I know. Except the guy was being really weird and his friend was there. It classified as defense.'

'Is he okay?' The words fly out of Pj's mouth. He prays that it came across as just normal concern.

'Bit bruised but okay. He had a black eye and couldn't film anything.'

'This is Chris, I think his fans are used to it by now.' Pj tries to joke.

Phil accepts it and laughs.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

'Favorite pokemon?'

'Your one is Jolteon.'

'I have no idea what your one is Peej.'

'I don't have a favorite. I love all my children equally.'

'Nerd.'

Pj hits him with a pillow.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Phil addresses the camera.

'What's your favourite food? I know that Peej likes noodles.' Pj grimaces.

'Can we not talk about food?'

'Why?'  

'I keep throwing up. Food doesn't seem good.'

Phil frowns at him.

'Peej, you should have stayed at home if you're sick.'

'No, I feel fine now.' Pj assures him. Phil still looks unhappy about it.

'I think we got enough film to stop now if you want to film the outro?'

'Are you sure.?'

'Definitely.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Phil presses the button to stop recording.

'I'll edit that later.'

'Have fun with that.'

Pj yawns, stretching with it.

Phil frowns at him. A niggling suspicion at the back of his mind.

'Peej, I think we need to talk.'

'Why?' Pj asks with disbelief.

'I might be being really stupid but I need to ask.'

Phil moves back on the sofa. Looking into his friend's eyes.

'Ask what?'

'Pj...have you slept with any guys recently?'

Pj's eyes widen. 'Huh?'

'Just because...well a few months ago. Dan and I had a pregnancy scare. We looked up all the signs, and well...you're having them.'

Pj's mouth falls open. His mind begins to race with possibility.

'You think I might be pregnant?' Pj asks with disbelief.

'Is it possible for you to get pregnant?' Phil retorts.

'Yes.' Pj slowly answers.

'Have you slept with any guys recently?'

Pj hesitates before he answers. 'Yes.'

'Unprotected?' Phil asks again.

Pj laughs despite the fear that's building up in him.

'Are you my mum Phil?'

'Answer the question Pj.'

Pj swallows. 'Yes, we were drunk.'

The possibility hits Pj like a ton of bricks. He locks out the real world and retires to his own thoughts.

Phil's right, he's showing all the signs of male pregnancy. It's not as common and harder to spot in men but Pj knows the signs. All the males in his family have the potential. It's not like anybody told him too much about it though, they all think he's completely straight. There's a small amount of stigma surrounding it. But as homophobia lessens, so does that stigma.

He might be pregnant. He might actually be pregnant.

And there's only one person he's slept with in the last few weeks.

The other father would be Chris.

Pj begins to hyperventilate. That feeling that's been resting in him since the moment he woke up that day, coming up harder and stronger than it ever has before.

He hears Phil shout his name.

'Pj!'

Pj looks up and into Phil's eyes.

'Sorry, what?'

'Peej, don't freak out.'

'Too late for that.'

'Look Peej, it's only a possibility.' Phil puts his hand on  Pj's arm, attempting to ground him. Phil swallows. 'Look, when Dan and I had that scare, the worst bit was having to wait to go out and buy the test. So when I did, I bought a spare one. I have one now, if you want to use it.'

'Wouldn't that be weird?'

'We've been friends for years Peej. Like hell am I letting you do this alone. Even if it is just a scare.' Phil assures him.

Pj nods slowly. Phil stands, grabbing his hand to pull Pj up. He can feel Pj's racing pulse. He pulls Pj in for a long hug.

Pj's breaths are deep and uneven. He talks into Pj's shoulder.

'God, what if I'm pregnant Phil?'

'Pj, I know this is hard. But don't panic. Panicking will make it worse.'

Phil rubs his back. They break apart. Heading towards the bathroom with reassurances from Phil and little input from Pj.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Phil's holding the test for him. They only have to wait two more minutes Pj wants Phil to read it for him.

'This is not where I thought my day would go.' Pj comments, trying to keep his humor.

'Me neither.' Phil smiles at him. It makes Pj feel better. He's glad that Phil that to do this, even if it is a false alarm. He can't think of anybody he'd rather have with him. 'Pj, I hate to ask. But if the result's positive, what do you think you're going to do?'

Pj swallows. 'I don't know. I'd have to think about it. How much longer?'

Phil looks at the timer on his phone.

'Less than a minute. You know that Dan and I are always here if you need us. Or want us, for anything.'

'Thanks Phil.'

'I really mean it Pj.'

Pj smiles at him. 'Thank you Phil.'

Pj's heart races.

Phil's phone beeps.

Pj swears loudly. Phil presses the button on his phone, the alarm stops.

'Do you still want me to read it for you or do you want to look?' Phil asks. Pj thinks that Phil must be able to hear his pulse.

'Phil, what the fuck am I going to do if it's positive?

'I don't know.'

'I have the money to have a kid right now. Making videos would make enough money. But would people watch me if I had a kid? Could I even raise a kid? Would people figure it out?' Pj's heart skips a beat. 'Oh god. What if it looked like him?'

'Like who?'

'The guy I slept with.'

'Would that be a problem?' Phil asks. Pj blinks.

'Probably.' 

Pj rubs his mouth with his hand.

'I think we need to look now Peej.'

'You look.' Pj orders.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes. I can't make myself do it.'

Phil breathes out. He picks up the test. Reading the amount of lines. Shock.

Pj can tell from the look on his face.

He starts crying.

'Oh Peej. I'm so sorry. We'll help you.' Phil runs over, wrapping his arms around him.

Pj chokes out words through the tears.

'This is when you say it's negative and I slap you.'

'It's positive.’ Pj sobs loudly. ‘You'll be okay Peej.'

Pj falls to the ground. Phil falls with him. Both of them tangled together on the bathroom floor.

'What the hell am I going to do? What the fuck am I going to do?'

'You have options Peej.'

'Well I either get rid of it, give it away or keep it.' Pj points out. Tears stream out of his eyes. Phil wants to cry with him, but he restrains himself.

'That's still quite a few options, you have time Pj. Whatever you need to do, you'll get done. I'll be with you every step of the way.'

'Start together, finish together?' Pj asks, little smile forming.

'Of course.' Phil presses a kiss to the top of Pj's head. He's never done it before but it feels right in the moment.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

It's nearly midnight. Dan had been to see Louise after work. Phil hadn't seemed too bothered on the phone.

'Phil?' Dan shouts as he walks in. Putting his keys on the side after locking the door.

'I'm in the lounge.' Phil shouts in response. Dan frowns and walks the short distance necessary to get to the lounge. Phil's eyes are rimmed red. He's sitting cross legged on the sofa.

'What's up?'

Phil sighs. 'I'm sleeping in your bed tonight. Pj's in mine.'

'Why is Pj in your bed?' He demands. Phil glares at him.

'He's in a state Dan. I wasn't letting him go home tonight. I always sleep in your bed anyway so I figured I'd put him in mine rather than the sofa.'

'Why's he in a state?'

Phil stands up and puts his arms around Dan. Dan hums with surprise. He returns the embrace.

'He told me that I can tell you. But we're not allowed to tell anyone else.'

'What's wrong?'

'Peej is pregnant.'

Dan gasps.

'Shit. Is he okay?'

'Not really. I mean he's handling it better than he could be, but he's just overwhelmed right now.'

'I thought Pj was single.'

'He is.'

'Shit. Did you tell him we can help?'

'Of course.'

'Has he got any plans?'

Phil lets out a small laugh. 'Well he cried for a bit. Seeing as he found out here.Then we talked some more. He says he has the money to keep it but he needs to figure out if that's what he wants. He also said and I quote, 'I need to fucking talk to him don't I.' Then he repeated the word 'Shit' for about ten minutes.'

'Talk to who?'

'The other father.'

Dan tugs on his own hair. He pulls Phil in for another hug.

'I'm going to have a shower, then I'm going to bed.'

Phil nods.

'I'll be waiting in the bedroom.' Phil informs him. Dan pulls out of the hug.

'As in  _waiting in the bedroom_?' Dan teases.

'No, not with Pj here.' Phil deadpans.

'I know, I was joking Phil.' Dan kisses Phil on the cheek. He walks out of the room.

Phil waits a second, walks to the door, turns off the light and follows him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Pj can't sleep. He can't sleep. Pj Liguori can't sleep. Sleep evades him. No sleep for Pj. Sleep? What sleep? He can't  _fucking_  sleep.

It's driving him a little insane because he'd really like to take a little break from reality right now. But _no_...

Honestly, he's not entirely sure what he expected.

He heard Dan come in. He heard Dan have a shower. He heard both of them go to bed.

Pj starts to think about the future again.

It's odd because all his instinct is screaming to keep it. Talk to Chris. Get your shit together. Saying you can do this.

But then he's faced with the reality that Chris most definitely does not feel the same way about him. That raising a child on his own would be too difficult. That all he would end up doing would be missing up the child's life, and his own in the process.

He has a thought.

_I need to get out of here._

He begins the gather his possessions in a way that's remarkably similar to the morning this all started. He checks he's got everything. He walks past Phil's mirror.

He looks at himself. Bags under his eyes. Hair a mess. Clothes creased. Old shoes.  He thinks he's probably imagining that he's put on weight. He has to have, there's no way that could be happening this early. Then again everything is slightly sped up with male pregnancy. If he was female, he wouldn't be throwing up this early. He may of also had some fucking warning that this was going to happen. Instead of just turning up at his friend's home and crying.

He shrugs his body away from the mirror. Putting his backpack over one shoulder. He sneaks through the apartment. Extra quiet when he walks past Dan's room. He reaches the front door, noting that this whole thing feels a bit like a video game, he unlocks it. He grabs the door key. Opening and closing the door. He locks it after him, posting the key through the letter box.

He sighs and quickly makes his way down the stairs. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Pj thinks he probably should have thought through leaving Dan and Phil's apartment a bit more.

It's two in the morning. None of the trains are running yet. It's dark.

His phone won't stop ringing. He can hear it vibrating in his bag. 

His bag is on the bench next to him. He's in the middle of some park. There's no one else here. He's curled up into a ball. His mind wonders back to his new discovery, his future.

All these decisions he has to make. None of them seem right. Just some of them are more wrong. Some of them are impossible.

A small part of him doesn't want to tell Chris. He just wants to get his money and run away. Go to Italy. Raise it there. Not listen to anybody else. Forget everyone he loves.

Of course he has to tell Chris. He can't just leave.

He starts to cry again. Sobbing under the orange toned light from a lamp post.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Dan and Phil have been taking turns to call Pj. He doesn't pick up. Again.

'What do we do Phil?' Dan asks. Phil blows air through his fingers.

'I don't know. We can't call the police. He's barely been gone a few hours.'

'Could he have gone home?' Dan questions.

Phil nods. 'Call Sophie.'

'What do I tell her?'

'The truth.'

'You mean I should tell her that Peej is...'

'No, just say he was upset and we don't know why.'

Dan exhales loudly. Scrolling through his list of contacts. Selecting Sophie's number. Phil notices that Dan is rubbing his thumb over his fingers on his right hand. The sleep dust under his eyes. He leans over and kisses him quickly on the mouth. Dan leans into the kiss.  Annoyed at it's shortness, though he knows it would be stupid to start making out right now. Dan closes his eyes for a second. His exhaustion building up in him.

'I'm scared Phil.'

Phil reaches out, taking Dan's spare hand in his.

'Me too.'

Dan presses the call button. Putting the phone on loud speaker.

There's a few rings before she picks up.

'What's wrong?' Sophie asks.

Dan and Phil exchange a look.

'How did you-' Dan begins.

'-It's two in the morning. What's wrong?' Sophie interrupts.

'Did Pj tell you he was staying here?' Phil asks.

'Yes...'

'Well he did that because he was in a state. Phil didn't want to leave him alone. But we just woke up and he's not here anymore and he's not picking up the phone. We wanted to know if he'd come home.' Phil informs her.

'He hasn't come home. What was he upset about?' Sophie inquires. They can hear her moving at the other end of the line. A light switch.

'He asked us not to tell anyone.' Dan responds.

'Is it what's been getting him down for the last couple of weeks?'

'Last couple of weeks?' Phil asks.

'Yeah. Ever since he came back from London with hickeys on his neck.'

Dan and Phil exchange another look.

'On my birthday?' Dan asks.

'Yeah. Look, so he's upset and alone in London?'

'Yes. Probably.'

'Try ringing around. See if anyone that lives near you has heard from him. I'll try calling him.'

'How do we know he's still in London?'

'No trains to come here yet.' Sophie responds. They hear another light switch turn on. 'Peej is missing.' Various noises of confusion come from the other end, they guess from Louis.

'We'll start phoning around. Message if you get through.'

'Okay, talk later.'

'Bye.' Sophie hangs up. 

Dan turns to Phil.

'Did Peej get pregnant on my birthday?' Dan asks, mildly horrified.

Phil and Dan lock eyes for a second. The fear and tension in the air builds. 

Phil starts laughing and Dan joins in.

'We're horrible people.'  Phil chokes out.

'No. We're not. We're just scared.'

They regain their composure.

'Where do we start?' Phil asks. Dan thinks.

'Somebody Pj knows and would maybe go to in London?'

'Emma?'

'Chris?'

'Jack?'

'Plenty of places to start.'

They nod in sync and begin the process.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Pj is still sobbing on a park bench. He wants to stop but he's also stopped caring.

There's also a small percent of him that has been screaming for about a month. But when that began, it was a lot quieter. Then it was practically silent. Now, with recent news, it's extremely fucking present.

This would have been so much easier if he didn't actually have feelings for Chris. If he'd just been some random guy he'd jumped on. But no, it had to be that drunk Pj acted on normal Pj's hidden desire. Normal Pj had never followed up on that desire because he didn't want to ruin the friendship. Because normal Chris doesn't want him back. Drunk Chris was probably just happy to be there.

_And now you're pregnant with his child. So much for not ruining the friendship._

Tears keep coming out of Pj's eyes.

'Are you alright?'

The voice makes him jump. His eyes flying wide.

A young woman stands in front of him. Hair tied up in a pony tail. Blue eyes friendly, confused smile.

'Yeah.' Pj forces out. She smirks at him.

'Son, you're crying on a park bench.'

He looks down at himself.

'Well I'm not exactly great.'  She laughs. 'Also, _'Son'?_ I have to be older than you.'

'You probably are. Come with me.'

She out stretches a hand. He glares at her.

'We're strangers.' He points out. She smiles at him.

'I'm Ann. I work at-' She turns and points at a bright building on the edge of the park. '-That diner. I spotted you and figured you'd have an interesting story.  We're bored off our tits. I'll give you free stuff and maybe we can help you. Plus, you shouldn't be here alone.'

Pj's phone rings again.

'I'm ignoring that.' He says. Wiping at his tears.

'I guessed. You coming?' She's lowered her hand. Tucking it back into her pocket.

'So you want to talk to me about my problems?'

'Yes.'

'Why?'

She smiles at him, it's wide.

'Maybe I want to help out a pretty boy?'

He smiles back at her.

'You don't want me.'

'Why don't you come talk to me about it? Don't worry my co-worker is working tonight too.'

Pj frowns to himself. He shrugs. Picking up his bag and standing up.

'Do either of you have a problem with homosexuality?'

She laughs for a suspicious amount of time. 'God no. Neither of us are completely straight.'

Pj smiles, finding it to be genuine. 'I like girls mostly.' He pulls a face. 'Liking some boys is what got me here.'

'Ah so guy troubles?' She begins to walk. Pj follows a step behind her. His bag vibrates again.

'That's certainly where it started.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Emma was slightly annoyed to begin with at being woken up. Her annoyance went away when she found out why, replaced with concern. She'd seen no sign of Pj but promised she'd call if she found out something. She only hangs up when they promise to call when they find out.

'I expected that.' Dan comments.

'Same. Chris next?' Phil asks.

'Chris next.' Dan confirms.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

The phone rings twice.

'Dan, why the fuck are you calling me at two in the morning?' Chris asks.

Dan looks at Phil.

'Chris-'

'Actually, why the fuck am I still up at two in the morning?'

'Chris-'

'I need to get my shit together. What's up?'

'Have you heard from Pj?' Phil asks.

Chris hangs up.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

The phone rings more times this time.

'I get that you find this funny but it really isn't.' Chris says, talking through gritted teeth. 

Dan frowns at Phil. Asking a question with his face. Phil shrugs.

'What isn't funny?'

'This. Ringing me up about Pj.' Chris laughs bitterly. 'Let me guess. He told you what happened. Thought this would be hilarious. He's probably in the room.'

'What are you talking about Chris?' Phil asks.

'We just wanted to know if you'd seen him.' Dan adds.

'Why would I have seen him? I haven't seen him since your birthday.'

It clicks for Phil. He breathes in loudly. Dan looks at him again, confusion in his eyes. He shakes his head, talking into the phone once more.

'Chris, Pj is missing.'

Phil listens out for an indication of feeling in Chris.

_'What?'_

He finds it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Chris hangs up. Promising he'll call back in a few minutes. The second the line clicks dead, Phil turns to Dan.

'It's him.'

'What?'

'Do you remember leaving your party?'

Dan laughs. 'Not particularly.'

Phil smiles. 'Dan, we left Pj and Chris behind. Together.' Dan's eyes widen. He looks at his phone.

'Wait, so you think....'

'It's Chris. It has to be.' 

They exchange awe struck smiles.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

The diner is brightly lit. The whole place is clean, but deserted. Ann walks behind the counter. Pointing to one of the stools on the other side of it. The place reminds him of the fifties. Pj's phone won't stop ringing.

'Come, sit, tell me your problems.' She instructs.

Pj hears footsteps. A woman walks out from one of the backrooms.

'Ann, where did you-' She stops mid sentence and looks at Pj. 'I don't think we've ever had a customer this late before.'

'He's not a customer.' Ann interrupts.

'Why do you keep this place open this late then?' Pj asks.

'Company orders.' The woman states, shrugging with it.

'I found him.' Ann says, with a smile in her friend's direction.

'You, found him?'

'He was the guy crying in the park. I used my break to go get him. Now I'm giving him free stuff.' Ann tells. The woman squints at her, mouth open in disbelief.

'A complete stranger?' She demands.

'Don't worry, we've been through this.' Pj adds.

'Wouldn't the world be better if we all helped each other once in a while?' Ann states. She walks out the back. 'I'm making us milkshakes.' She shouts.

The other woman looks back at the room containing Ann in disbelief. A smile grows on her face. Pj watches as she turns to him, grinning. She walks over to him. She turns her back to the counter, pushing herself up onto it until she's sitting.

'What's your name then?' She asks.

'I'm Pj.'

'I'm Belle. Trust me, you don't need to make the Disney joke. It haunts me.' She holds out a hand for him to shake, which he does. 'Do you cry in parks often?' Pj laughs. Aware that his eyes must still be puffy.

'No. But today was a special today.'

'Why?'

'Wait! I want to be a part of this!' Ann shouts.

Pj and Belle laugh. Ann comes around with three small glasses.  She runs to them. Passing one to Pj, one to Belle and keeping one for herself in haste. She gets up on the counter top. She chooses to sit with her legs crossed facing him. Whereas Belle sits with her legs dangling.

Both of them look at Pj expectantly.

'Well... it started a month ago.' Pj squints. 'Or well, the trouble started a month ago.'

'What does that mean?' Ann interjects. Belle swats at her arm. Ann stops. Belle returns to taking small sips from her milkshake.

'Continue.' Belle orders.

'I had this friend. For a long time. We both make videos for a living. It brought us together. He's funny and our fans love us together. I guess about a year ago, I realized I had feelings for him.' Ann widely grins again. 'But we live away from each other. I didn't see him very often.But when I did, it was magical.'

'Was it love?' Belle asks, not smiling.

'I don't know.' Pj sighs. Ann's smile melts away. 'I think it was.' He corrects himself in a whisper. 'I think it is.' Both of the girls sadly smile at him.

'What happened?' Ann inquires. Her eyes searching for answers.

'Well I never said anything because I didn't want to ruin the friendship.' Pj lets out a small laugh at that. 'We didn't see each other much. It would have been easy for him to cut me out if he wanted to. I didn't want to give him a reason to.'

The two girls nod. 'I get that.' Belle comments.

'But what happened a month ago?'

Pj rubs his face with his hand. He talks into it, yet the words are audible.

'I slept with him.'

Belle raises her eyebrows at him.

'Was it good?' Ann asks. Belle glares at her. 'What? I'm curious.' Ann adds. Turning to Pj for answers.

'We were both drunk at the time.'

Belle grimaces. 'Yesh.'

'That didn't answer my question.' Ann frowns at him.

Pj smiles to himself. 'It was pretty fantastic.' He admits.

Ann smiles at him.

Belle frowns. 'But what happened?'

Pj's smile falls again.

'I woke up the next morning next to him. I freaked out. I left.' The two girls roll their eyes.

'Oh come on!' Ann shouts. She takes a sip from her milkshake in the fallout.

'That was a douchebag move Pj.' Belle tells him. Looking straight into him with her dark eyes.

'Yeah I know. I just freaked out. Could you imagine having all those feelings and them coming out without a plan?' He doesn't think he imagines Belle looking at Ann. 'I couldn't deal. I turned off my phone and left.'

'Wait, so that phone of yours does turn off?' Ann asks.

'...Yes.' Pj answers.

'Can you turn it off? It's pissing me off with the constant vibrating.'

'I didn't want to see who was calling...' Pj admits.

'That's okay. Let me do it.' Ann says. She makes grabby hands towards Pj's bag.

'Okay?' Pj passes her his bag. She opens it, rummages around and comes out with phone in hand. The phone is still ringing.

'Who's Chris?' 

Ann looks at the phone screen. Belle is looking at Ann. Neither see his face, his panic. She presses the answer button and presses the phone against her ear.

'No!'

'Pj's whore house. If you've got the dough, we've got the hoe.' Pj puts hand over his mouth. Belle starts laughing, nearly falling off the counter.

'That's him!' Pj shouts. Ann frowns at him, putting a hand over the phone so Chris can't hear.

'He's Northern. And apparently angry.' She states. Pj widens his eyes and looks at her.

'I know!' He retorts. 'Oh god...' Pj falls back into his seat. Tears coming out of his eyes again. Ann temporarily uncovers the phone.

'We'll have to call you back.' She hangs up on Chris. She puts the phone down in front of Pj. 'Sorry, I should have asked.'

'It's fine. You were just having some fun.'

'I still should have asked.'

'So what's so bad?' Belle asks. Ann frowns at her.

'They slept together. He said that-'

'No, it's more than that. Isn't it?' She asks again. Pj nods.

'Yes.'

'What else?' Ann implores.

'I haven't talked to him since by the way.'

'That was stupid.' Belle comments. Pj laughs a little in his stressed tired state.

'Do you want to know what else was stupid?' Pj queries.

'What?' Both girls demand at the same time.

'We didn't use protection.' The eyes widen on both girls. They exchange a look.

'Are you...' Ann starts but never finishes. Pj looks at them both and starts laughing again.

'You just called the potential father of my potential child. Which I only found out about today, and talked about prostitutes.'  He smiles.

They all exchange looks and burst into laughter. Pj feels lighter for it. He needed to laugh.

With a giggle, Ann asks another question.

'So is that why you were crying on a park bench?'

'Yes, was it as interesting as you wanted?'

'Yes. But what's going to be more interesting is what you do next.' Ann regains composure. Looking at him with a smile.

'I don't know what I'm going to do next.' Pj admits. He groans and puts his head on the counter. 'I'm fucking clueless.' Belle taps him on the shoulder and he sits back up. Ann drinks her milkshake again, reminding him to drink his.

'Well,  I'm guessing everyone keeps going on about long term stuff.' Belle says.

'They keep asking if I'm going to keep the baby or not.'

'It's not a baby yet.' Belle points out. 'But do you want to?'

Pj takes a deep breath. 'I think...'

'What does your instinct tell you?' Ann questions. 'Normally, you have to start with your gut feeling and work from there. You have time to change your mind with this. It gives you somewhere to start.'

Pj nods. 'My instinct is keep it.'

The two girls nod.

'Is that plausible?' Belle asks.

'I have the money. I could do it.' He sighs. 'It's whether I should that's the question.'

'Why shouldn't you?'

'Because I might be a terrible father. It could just be hormones making me want to do this.' He absentmindedly puts a hand on his stomach. 'I could just fuck this up.'

'Whether you fuck it up is down to you Pj.' Ann comments. 'Now, what do you have to do in the short term if you want to do this.'

'What do I have to do now if I decide to keep it?' He asks.

The two girls look at each other and then back at Pj.

Pj rolls his eyes and puts his head back on the counter.

'I have to talk to Chris don't I?'

Both of the girls nod. Belle pats the top of his head.

'To be honest Pj, you'd have to do that whatever you picked next.' Belle says.

He groans.

'And you would have to if you didn't get pregnant, because human beings talk about things Pj.' Ann adds.

'If you like him, I imagine he isn't a total douche. Having his support would probably really help you.' Belle points out.

'Having both of your support has really helped.' Pj says, leaning back up. Finishing his milkshake.

'Aw, Pj. You made my early morning.' Ann taps him on the top of the head.

'Thank you.' Pj says. He frowns to himself. 'Actually, thank you both so much.'

They smile at him. Both of them moving up and off the counter.

'You're welcome.' Belle says. Ann picks up Pj's phone. Typing something in. 'You're welcome to come in every night we're working.' She thinks about it. 'Actually, it would be nice if you did. Don't cry on the bench next time.'

Ann pats him on the shoulder. She passes him his phone.

'I just put my number in that. Send us updates. No matter what.' She comes around the side of the counter. Pulling Pj into a hug. 'I'm invested in you now.'

Belle rolls her eyes at Ann.

She comes around the side of the counter too. Joining the embrace so it's a group hug. They break apart. Pj walks to the door. The sun is starting to come out. He can hear birdsong, he's exhausted.

His phone is fucking ringing again. He ignores it.

'Bye! Thank you.' He opens the door.

'Bye!'

'Good luck.'

He goes through the door. Taking deep breaths of fresh air. He gathers up all the courage he has left. He makes his way to Chris's home.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

The sun comes out halfway through his walk. His phone keeps on ringing in his hand. He keeps on seeing different names flash up.

_Sophie._

_Louis._

_Phil._

_Dan._

_Jamie._

He feels selfish for ignoring them. But he can't talk to them right now.

His thoughts run around him in a more organised way than they have been for a long time.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Chris is on the phone with Dan. He's pacing in his kitchen. The sun just came up. He's had barely any sleep.

'Has anyone told his parents?' Chris asks. He runs his fingers through his hair for the fifth time in two minutes. 

'No, I don't think so.' Dan responds. Chris can hear Phil talking to Sophie in the background.

'Do you think we should?' Chris asks.

'We'll tell them in the morning.' Dan replies.

'It's pretty much morning now Dan.' Chris states.

'He'll turn up.'

'We don't know that.'

'He has to.'

'Why did he go Dan?'

Dan pauses for a second. 'He wasn’t in a good place.'

'What's wrong?'

'He made us promise not to tell.'

'He's missing. It could be important Dan.'

Dan sighs. 'I'll give him until he's officially missing.  We know he's okay-'

'Some random girl picked up the phone.' Chris points out.

'She knew his name.'

'She might have just read that off his phone.' Chris retorts. He hears Dan sigh again.

Chris jumps around at the sound of a knock at his door.

'What was that?' Dan demands.

'There's someone here.' Chris informs him. He swallows. 

He walks to the door, phone in hand.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Pj stands outside Chris's door. It'd taken a minute or two of breathing to actually knock the door. The thought that Chris is here making him want to run both to him and away from him.

Chris takes less time getting to the door than Pj thought he would.

He opens it, standing in front of him. His black eye is mostly healed now. Barely noticeable. But Pj was looking for it, he feels guilt over it.

Pj starts crying. Not the delicate kind. Sobbing again.

He's getting really fed up of it.

Tears stream down his face again. He puts his hands on his face.

'I'm sorry.' He chokes out. 'I'm so sorry. I've fucked everything up.'

Chris searches his eyes for a second.

Pj's body goes rigid when Chris pulls him in for a hug.

'I was so fucking scared about you. Don't do that again.' Chris puts his phone to his ear. 'It's him, he's fine.'

'Who is that?'

Chris hangs up the phone. 'It was Dan.'

Pj laughs a little. He feels sick again. Chris keeps his arms around him, still holding him. Pj relaxes into it. He doesn't know what's going to happen. He forces himself to relax. He cries silently. Chris breaks the hug apart and Pj nearly starts sobbing again.

'You look like a fucking mess Peej.' Pj smiles. 'I know things are weird but just, come in and talk to me about it at least.'

Pj thinks that he could laugh, because Chris is asking him to talk.

'I need to tell you something Chris.'

'Come tell me inside Peej.'

'It's pretty important.'

'You'll have to catch me.'

'What?'

Chris runs into the apartment and out of sight. Pj smiles, rolling his eyes. He walks in after him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Pj finds Chris sitting on the back of he sofa. That sofa. Where all this started. Chris isn't smiling at him. Seemingly having the same revelation. Pj walks, standing directly in front of him.

'Caught you.'

Chris snorts. 'You can say that again.'

'What?'

'Nothing. What's up?' Chris asks. He looks behind him at the sofa. 'Besides the obvious.'

He turns back to Pj. Pj has thousands of possible sentences come to his head.

_'I've got some big news.'_

_'I'm pregnant.'_

_'I love you.'_

_'I'm sorry.'_

But none of them come out. He's left with his mouth confused. Opening and closing. Chris smirks at him.

'You okay there Peej?'

'Not really.'

'Sleeping with me can't have been that bad.' Chris jokes. 'But then again, I wasn't the one that ran away in the morning.' His tone turns more sincere. 

Pj grimaces. 'I panicked Chris.'

Chris glares at him. His words could cut. 'Understandable. What isn't understandable is not calling me for over a month.'

'I know.'

'And scaring everybody that loves you by running away a second time.'

'Believe me Chris, I know.'

'Why did you do it? Where were you? Dan and Phil said it was because you were upset. And you did start crying when you got here.' Those same tears threaten to spill again.

'I panicked again. I had to get out. I couldn't breath. And Phil kept giving me all this sympathy. I didn't deserve it. I don't deserve it.'

'Why don't you deserve it?'

'Because what I did to you was awful.'

'I got into a fight with a creep. That was pretty awful. What does what you did to me have to do with anything?'

Pj laughs. 'What I did to you is kind of where this started.' He adds to it. 'Getting into a fight was stupid by the way-'

'I know. I don't regret it. Where were you?' Chris asks.

Pj sigh. through the tears. 'I was in a park. Then some people found me, took me in for twenty minutes and effectively sat me down and sorted my shit out.'

'Wait, so you were with strangers?' Chris demands.

'Not strangers anymore.' Pj points out.

'How the fuck did that register as a good idea? They could have done anything to you. We really might have never seen you again.' Chris almost shouts.

'It would have been more likely you never saw me again if Ann hadn't came and talked to me.' Pj whispers. He smiles slightly. 'Have you noticed I have a bit of a thing for running from my problems?'

Chris smiles a little back. 'I might have.'

Pj sighs. He looks at the ground. 'I can't run from this. I have to tell you. They told me that. You have to know.'

Chris frowns at him. Chris reaches forward. Taking Pj's jaw in his hand, pulling up so he's looking at him.

'Talk to me then.' He lets go of his jaw.

'You'll kick me out.'

'I won't.'

'You'll never want to see me again.'

'Pj, nothing will ever stop me from wanting to see you again. That's the biggest problem with this.'

'What?' Pj asks.  Chris looks at him for a moment before talking.

'How often have you thought of me since we had sex?' Chris questions.

The truth flies out before Pj even considers if it's a good thing to tell the truth.

'Every night.' He laughs when Chris's eyes actually widen in shock. 'Every night, every day. Whenever I was alone. I was thinking about it. Thinking about you. And it's been fucking killing me.' Pj admits.

'What?'

'Nobody knows about it. I haven't told anyone. I've been trying to forget it. But I can't. And now, I'm not allowed to.' Pj adds.

'Why were you trying to forget it?'

'Can you stop asking questions?' 

'No, because I need to know the fucking answers Pj.'

'I was trying to forget it because you don't feel the same way about me. You were drunk, I was just a warm body to sleep next to right?'

Chris laughs. 'A warm body? Peej, it was June.'

'Well in more crude terms, I was a hole to put it in.'

Chris snorts. 'Oh my fucking god, of course you weren't.'

'What the fuck am I to you?' Pj starts crying. He whispers. 'What could we have been?'

Chris looks at the bags under Pj's eyes. His wild hair. The actual eyes, red and puffy. Contrasting with the green that resides there. There's only ever been one answer.

Chris sighs. 'I love you. I've been in love with you since the beginning.'

Pj looks into his eyes for a second. Seeing the sincerity. The tears come harder. 

'I love you too. And that's the worst bit.'

Chris reaches out and takes Pj's hand.

'What's wrong Peej? You're scaring me.'

'I'm pregnant.' Chris's eyes widen in shock once more. 'And yeah, it's yours. There's been no one else.'

'You're pregnant?' Chris double takes in disbelief.

Pj huffs out air. 'I took the test with Phil yesterday.  I guess I'll have to go get properly checked out but yeah.'

'So that's why you ran away.' He says.

'Yes.'

'And that's why Dan and Phil were so concerned.' He states.

'Yes Chris.'

'Do they know that it's mine?' Chris inquires.

'No.'

'Do you think they'll be surprised?'

Pj squints at them, tears subsiding. 'Maybe, where are you going with this?'

'Peej, what do you want to do?' Chris asks. 

'I think I want to keep it.'

Chris nods. He swallows. 'We can work with that. I'll support whatever you want.'

'We?'

Chris looks into his eyes. 'Do you want it to be us?'

Pj's tears come back. 'Yes. But why the fuck would you want that?'

'This isn't all on you Peej.' He smiles at him. 'It takes two to tango.'

Pj laughs, tears on his cheeks. 'Really Chris?'

'Yes.' Chris carries on smiling. He grips Pj's hand tighter. 'Look Peej-'

'-Yes-'

'-I know this isn't normal. But you know what, fuck normal. I love you. I'll be here for you in this. I'll be whatever you want to be. Just stop crying okay?'

Pj carries on crying.

'I'm sorry. For everything.'

'Peej, please stop crying.'

'I'm sorry.'

'You can also stop apologizing, I get it.'

'I want to keep apologizing.'

'Yeah well, sucks to be you.' They both laugh.

Chris stands up. Standing a few inches away from Pj. Directly in front of him.

'I love you. But I feel bad for making you take this on.' Pj admits.

'I love you. I'm not leaving you to take this on by yourself.' Chris counteracts, taking a deep breath. 

'Are you sure?'

'You could have come in here and told me you'd killed a man Peej. I probably would have still loved you. The fact that you came in here, and expected me to get rid of you. Makes me love you more, even if that was stupid.'

'I don't want to ruin your damn life Chris.'

'You won't.'

'You want this?'

'I honestly do.' Chris laughs. 'Well maybe we could have waited a while before having a child. But hey, why the fuck not?'

Pj smiles. 'I am sorry for leaving that morning.'

'You're here now.'

'I would have come back eventually.'

They stand in silence for a second. Still linked by the holding of a hand. The sounds of the early morning are pouring in. Light entering.

Chris leans forward slowly. Pj meets him in the middle. They kiss once more. A quick exchange. They rest their foreheads together. Both of them smiling. Chris lets go of Pj's hand. Using his hands to get ride of the tears on Pj's cheeks. He kisses him once more. Pulling away, taking his hand again. 

'You look like you could use some sleep.'

'You do too.'

'Sleep with me?' Chris asks. Fully aware of what it sounds like. Pj smiles at him. He slowly nods. Chris leads them to the bedroom. Closing the bedroom door quietly behind him. 

Chris falls asleep with Pj in his arms. Pj falls asleep knowing that he's not going to run away again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Peej (14:32): I told him. He loves me too. We got together. We're going to keep it xx

Ann<3 (15:03) Woo! xx

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment. The opinions expressed in this are not for everyone, this is not a fucking moral guide. If you find yourself in a similar situation, do what's best for you. Not what's best for fanfiction. Use protection. This was written for and dedicated to my friend Bryher (Ann) . Love you xx And thanks to anyone reading xx


End file.
